


Embauche

by magorna



Series: Nous servirons le mal [2]
Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la dissolution de la Légion du Chaos, Caleb doit trouver un autre job, quoi de plus approprié que la Flander's Company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embauche

L'année dernière la Flander's company avait perdu leur directeur du pôle recherche et développement et n'en avait pas retrouvé un depuis. L'entreprise fonctionnait mais l'option «armes de haute technologie» donnait un certain cachet et pour cela il fallait continuer d'innover. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de candidat, les seules demandes d'emploi qu'ils recevaient étaient pour des postes de super-vilains: l'embauche du reste des employés était un mystère et lesdits employés n'avaient eux-mêmes qu'une vague idée de comment ils étaient arrivés là. Ainsi lorsque le DRH se retrouva devant la candidature de Caleb, il hésita sur la démarche à suivre.

Ses pouvoirs étaient amplement suffisants pour l'engager comme super, bien qu'il ait déjà vu mieux. Cependant, son parcours scientifique était bien plus intéressant, ce n'était pas tous les jours que se présentait quelqu'un ayant un doctorat en physique nucléaire, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. De plus des super-vilains scientifiques, ils en avaient déjà pas mal, ayant pris sa décision, il reposa le CV.

-Vous savez, je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui serait peut-être plus adapté à votre parcours. Il me faudrait quelques jours pour régler ça et ensuite je pourrais vous rappeler.

Le scientifique haussa les sourcils derrière ses lunettes qu'il n'avait pas retirées de tout l'entretien. En général quand on dit «on vous rappelleras», c'est qu'on n'a pas l'intention de le faire.

-Il faut que j'en parle avant à mon supérieur, précisa le DRH. Si cela aboutit vous obtenez un poste plus avantageux, tout le monde est gagnant.

Sceptique, Caleb hocha la tête avant de se lever. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, le DRH tenta de joindre le bureau d'Oswald Trueman, malheureusement ce dernier était en réunion. En avisant la pile de CV, il décida qu'il fallait mieux attendre encore un peu: disons... après l'entretien d'Hippolyte Kurtzmann.

Finalement, il n'appela pas tout de suite après cet entretien. Après la «démonstration» de M. Kurtzmann, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui faire signer le contrat pour qu'il sorte le plus vite possible, avant de rester prostré dans son bureau pendant quelques temps. Une fois légèrement remis, il prit le téléphone:

-Monsieur le directeur? J'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour le pôle R&D... J'aimerais aussi vous parler au sujet de mes congés maladie.

* * *

 

-Alors? Comment ça s'est passé?

-A ton avis? Evidemment que j'ai eu le poste.

En voyant Hippolyte sourire, Caleb fut reconnaissant d'être passé avant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu passer aujourd'hui si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

-Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Ils m'ont qu'ils me rappelleraient...

-Aïe.

-Mais ce serait pour me proposer un autre poste.

Contrairement à Caleb, Hippolyte n'avait pas l'air sceptique, juste curieux.

-Mieux payé?

-Le terme utilisé fut «plus avantageux», après va savoir ce que ça signifie.

-On t'as précisé quel genre de poste?

-Apparemment ce serait plus adapté à mes compétences, à part mes supers pouvoirs on a juste parlé de mes études scientifiques, il y a sûrement un rapport.

Hippolyte hocha la tête, cela semblait étrange mais pas impossible connaissant Caleb.

-Et tu vas accepter?

-Faut voir mais dans l'absolu pourquoi pas? Dans la mesure où ce n'est pas une arnaque.

* * *

A sa grande surprise on l'appela quelque jours plus tard, il devait se rendre au bureau du PDG pour discuter de son contrat. Cela lui parut un peu excessif mais, avec de la chance, cela signifiait une augmentation de salaire significative.

Il dût d'abord passer par les ressources humaines où quelqu'un l'accompagna.

-Il n'est pas là votre DRH?

-Il est indisposé, cela fait plusieurs jours.

Caleb grimaça, imaginant trop bien ce qui avait dû se passer. Comme toujours le bureau du directeur se trouvait au dernier étage. La personne qui l'accompagnait frappa à la porte avant de le faire entrer et de le suivre.

Oswald Trueman n'était pas quelqu'un qui mettait les gens à l'aise, en vérité il leur parlait comme de comme des moins que rien, mais ne chipotons pas. Cependant l'entrevue se déroula sans accroc. Après sa conversation avec Hippolyte, Caleb s'était en effet attendu à ce qu'on lui propose un poste dans la branche scientifique de la boîte mais cela dépassait toute ses espérances. Apparemment, cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils n'avaient plus de directeur pour le pôle R&D, ce qui pouvait paraître étonnant, était au fond assez logique : les seuls candidats potentiels ayant un niveau suffisant étaient des super-criminels de très haute envergure, on ne pouvait décemment pas leur proposer le poste.

L'idée de refuser ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, c'était absolument parfait. Il quittait le terrain qui commençait à le lasser, il n'était sous la direction de personne et il pouvait travailler sur ce qu'il voulait avec plus de fonds qu'avec la Légion, la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait étudier étaient les failles spatio-temporelles mais il s'y était fait, et le tout pour un salaire plus élevé. Il ne prit même pas la peine de négocier les clauses de son contrat, ayant hâte de pouvoir commencer et hâte de sortir de ce bureau pour ne plus revenir.

Pour son premier jour, Caleb visita son laboratoire. Il y avait un gros stock de produits chimiques instables et il y eut quelques incidents mais les murs et le plafond tenaient encore en place, une réussite en somme. Il n'y avait pas de réacteur nucléaire ou d'accélérateur à particules, construire ça lui prit l'après-midi donc les armes devraient attendre un autre jour. En tout cas, il était tranquille ici, encore plus calme que dans l'ancien QG, ceci dit avec Hippolyte ça ne voulait rien dire.

Ce dernier , lui, passait une moins bonne journée. Pour sa première mission, il n'avait pas pu y aller seul et son équiper était un incapable, bilan, ils s'étaient fait humilier. Certes, c'était dans le contrat et ce n'était pas une nouveauté mais là c'était exagéré. Il avait très mal et il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à leur maximum parce qu'il ne fallait pas abîmer les clients. Enfin c'était juste un mauvais jour, cela ne pouvait que s'améliorer.


End file.
